This invention relates to a device for clearing debris from around an object. More particularly, the device is useful for clearing debris such as dirt, grass, weeds and other foreign matter around sprinkler heads and other similar objects embedded in the ground.
Sprinkler systems for watering lawns, gardens, golf fairways and numerous other forms of vegetation entail the use of sprinkler heads embedded in the earth, the uppermost portion of the head typically being mounted approximately flush with the ground so as to not interfere with mowing or other surface maintenance. Whether sprinkler heads are stationary or of the pop-up configuration, proper functioning is hindered by the growth of vegetation over the head, as well as the washing or drifting of dirt, rocks and other debris in deleterious fashion. Thus, continual maintenance to remove foreign matter from around sprinkler heads is essential to successful operation of a system.
Heretofore, rather laborious and generally ineffective methods of maintenance have been tried. Manual methods using sharp tools are not only slow but increase the likelihood of damage to a sprinkler head. The use of edgers or power trimmers likewise present a risk of damage to sprinkler heads and leave a great deal to be desired from the aesthetic standpoint.